


Aftermath

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blood and Violence, Dark, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wants Adam back. Michael wants a new vessel, and Adam. It's a win-win. For Michael anyway. Written for technicallysane's prompt: Aftermath on the Alphabet Fic Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

It amuses Michael, how easily the boy gave him consent. All he had to do was promise him Adam back, and David Stutler was begging Michael to use him as a vessel. It's the easiest deal Michael has ever made. Merlinian magic swirls through his body mixing with his grace adding to his power, and Michael smiles as he settles himself into this new vessel. It's not as perfect a fit as Dean would have been, or as good a fit as Adam was, but the added magical ability this boy possesses more than makes up for it.

More than that, Adam is so receptive to him in this vessel. He keens and moans under Michael's touches, white eyes looking heady with lust. He whispers threats, screams curses, and gnashes his teeth when Michael brings him down to his knees and pulls his hair. He smiles like a knife as he cuts through the various legions of angels who come after them, when Michael cleanses Heaven. And he  
kisses with a reverence that Michael knows is meant for the soul inside this body, not him, but he's still the one who enjoys it.

Becoming a demon after being pulled into Hell for a second time has only added to the beauty of Adam's soul. The taint has made Adam more endearing, lovely with his jagged edges, and twisted morals, and eroded humanity. He has no qualms, no inhibitions any more. The boy is willing to go to any lengths to protect Dave, and hence, protect Michael.

Inside him, Dave screams, and curses when Michael kisses the taste or sulphur and blood off Adam's smile, for a job well done as they stand amidst the bodies of more errant disobedient angels. Michael will fuck him here later, hard and rough, in the blood on the ground. He'll leave bruises, and he knows Adam will love it because the demon he's become mixes pain with pleasure, and the humanity left in Adam will pretend it's Dave and give in.

 _You wanted him back boy. He's back and he's ours. You just never said you wanted him back human._


End file.
